


Hot and in love

by Spacebabevomit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, It’s wlw, Lesbians, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Billie and Stevie take a road trip.
Relationships: Billie/Stephanie, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 19





	Hot and in love

It’s the summer of ‘97. Steph’s in some shorts and a bikini top. California’s weather is hotter than usual this year, and both her and Billie are feeling it. They’re sticky all over From sweat. They’ve been on this road trip for two days now, and have enjoyed every second of it. Billie sits in some shorts and a black bikini top. Shes got this sublime cd playing on her radio as they cruise along the highway. Steph knows Billie loves this album more than a lot of shit. Santeria is her favorite, and Billie is willing to fight over it. Billie is the type where if you’re gonna try and call her a poser, you’re gonna get hit. The wind comes into the car hot, but neither of the girls cared. Their hands were clasped together over the center console, Billie’s thumb rubbing the top of Stevie’s hand gently. She’s driving with one hand, which scared Steph when they first got together. Now she has all the comfort in the world when Billie drives like that. She trusts her with her life. Billie drives a lot safer with steph in the car. She always has with steph. As much as she jokes about Steph being a princess, she does everything to take care of her. She works damn near seven days every week and does work on the side to make sure they can live a comfortable life. They share this shitty apartment, and no matter how much Steph complains Billie usually pays most of the rent. 

“All you Gotta Pay is looking pretty for me baby.” Billie always tells her. Steph usually rolls her eyes, but her heart swells. She knows she’s taken care of. After moving out of Hawkins and back to billies hometown, life couldn’t be better. They left the bad shit behind. Now it was just them, and their cat Kiki. Billie swore up and down that she wasn’t a cat person. But the moment steph put that kitten in front of Billie she was hooked. That cat ate better than the both of them did. 

  
Billie looked over at Steph. She was reading some magazine. They usually bought eachother magazines. Billie always liked the fangoria ones, talking about the best horror movies at the time. Steph liked fashion ones. Steph was going to school to be a designer. She always told Billie one day she’d make it big and pay Billie back for everything. Billie said over her dead body. 

“Getting some ideas baby?” Billie asked her. Steph smiled and looked over at her.

  
“Yeah, actually. You think you could try on some things for me after this?” She asked her. Billie nodded.

“Of course babe. I love trying on your clothes.” Billie did. Billie was steph’s model. When she had to show off her clothes Billie always came along to wear them. Stephs specialty was business casual. It went way against Billie’s alternative wear, but Billie never complained. She’d do anything for Steph. Billie sees a gas station coming up and smiles. 

“You want a soda?” She asks. She knew the answer. Steph was a coke fiend. All she drank was Coca-Cola it seemed like. Steph grinned wide and nodded fast. God, Billie loved when she got that excited look on her face. She pulled into the gas station and winked before leaving Steph in the car. It was one of those big gas stations for truckers, with all the little knickknacks inside. While she was inside her eyes landed on a display case full of glass trinkets. A pretty pink glass rose caught her eyes. She grabbed that, and stephs coke. She grabbed a pepsi for herself and came back out with some snacks. She picked all of stephs favorites, plus some for her. She got back into the car and Steph frowned.

  
“You were just gonna get me a coke.” She told her. Billie grinned that trouble making smile. 

“I lied. I got you something else.” She pulled out the glass rose and handed it over. Stephs eyes widened. 

  
“Billie Oh my god! It’s beautiful!” She said happily as she reached and grabbed billies face, pulling her into a kiss. Billie thought it was cute when she did that. When she’d get needy, Steph would grab billies face, stop her from what she was doing, and make her kiss her. Billie never had a complaint. 

“Got you some popcorn, that one gross chocolate you like, and of course your coke. Don’t spill in my car.” She said, no heat behind it. They both drove the car, Steph not having her own. Steph just grinned.

  
“I fucking love you.” Billie blurted out.

“You Know that?” They sat in the parking lot as she told her. Steph smiled wide and kissed Billie again.

“I always know you that silly. I love you too.” She told her and smiled. Billie nodded.

“Good. Push play on the cd and we’ll go.” She said and started up the car again. Steph set it to push play. Next to the radio On the dashboard was this picture of this women with her tits out, holding some beer in her hand. Neither Billie or Steph knew who she was, but they agreed that she needed a place in their lives. They called her Jennifer and she had her home on the dashboard. Their good luck charm if you would. They Thought it was the funniest thing. When others got into the car their first questions were always.

“Isn’t your significant other upset that you have that in here?” Billies response is usually some joke about a threesome, while Steph explains that billies the one who put it there and that she found it hilarious. They were both past the stages of the jealousy they used to have. Billie pulled out of the parking lot and They started their drive again, Billie going back to holding stephs hand as she hummed along to the radio. They didn’t have an exact plan of where they were heading. All they knew was Billie had four days off this week and Steph was on summer break. That was okay though. They had their own rhythm for this kinda stuff. 

  
The sun was hot, but with steph next to her in the car, Billie really couldn’t care less. 


End file.
